


I'm Not Looking for Sweet Talk (I'm Looking for Time)

by Wildfey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, mildly angsty, still pretty tame tho, sugar as a metaphor for that good gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfey/pseuds/Wildfey
Summary: When Jester kisses her for the first time, she tastes like sugar.A little character study on Beau, Jester, and an all encompassing love of candy.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 39





	I'm Not Looking for Sweet Talk (I'm Looking for Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a continuation of my previous Beau fic: ["You're gonna go far kid" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884399) . This was written a long time ago, and I've actually been on a critical role watching hiatus since C2E50 or smth, so I have no idea what's going on anymore, but I do know that Beau and Jester are G A Y
> 
> Title based on this: [ "Sweet Talk" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLdt8GrpCIY) by the killers.

While they’re stopped over in Zadash, Jester finds a candy shop. “Beau, look at all of this caaaandy.” She called out as she ran inside, raising her hands to gesture at the bright colours wrapped in tissue and ribbon, in sparkling jars and their sickly-sweet colours.

“You know, that will rot your fucking teeth.” Is what Beau would say. But…

Well, Jester is a bright little creature. She’s a little bit sickly. Beau sucks on a sweet and stays quiet. No need to upset anyone. She’s learning how to be a functional person still, but not hurting Jester’s feelings is a good thing to do. Jester’s too sweet to be hurt.

Beau wasn’t allowed sweets when she was a kid. Her mother said that they would make her fat. “Honestly Beau, you’re not tall enough to be carrying extra weight.” Her mother would say. Sucking on lemons, that’s what girls who wanted to stay ladylike did. Beau sometimes wondered if that was a contributor to the perpetual sour look on her mothers face.

Sometimes Beau envies Jester her mother. Clearly Marion never stopped Jester eating candies. Jester walks and dances like someone who never had to worry that her body was wrong, who was never told that to taste something sweet was a luxury beyond her means. She wears white and pink and bright, vibrant blues like nobody ever told her that those colours were unflattering. Jester manages to be feminine in a way that Beau never managed to achieve, whilst simultaneously being everything that is against the Lionett family’s tradition. Beau isn’t sure how to feel about that. Femininity was always something she failed to grasp, but Jester makes it look easy.

Sometimes, Jester picks strawberry flavoured candy that stains her tongue red and her lips a rich purple. Beau tries not to watch, tries not to make it weird. Jesters a friend. Just a friend. Beau’s not good with sweet things and Jester is too sweet for Beau.

But Beau can’t resent her for it. Who could resent Jester, who always wants to make things better. Jester dragged Beau into the store and piled her arms up high with ribbon wrapped boxes. Jester, who drops sticky pink and white confections into Beau’s hand and insists that “They’re soooo good, you have to try one, Beau!”

Beau grimaces around it and tries to pretend that she likes it. She doesn’t really. It’s another thing her parents managed to ruin for her, after a childhood with no sugar, everything tastes too sweet now.

When Jester kisses her for the first time, she tastes like sugar. It’s awkward and full of fumbles. Jester lacks experience, that much is clear. Beau has experience, but she’s used to harder women than Jester. She feels like her very touch would bruise, like she’s spoiling something pristine.

But Jester likes her. Some days she can’t even believe it.

Jester likes to choose the prettiest sweets. They’re wrapped in pink waxed paper and put in a box full of white tissue and tied up with a bright blue ribbon. She takes them back to the tavern and unwraps them and savours them, leaving wrappers scattered on the floorboards around her bed.

Later, when the candles have burned low, and they’re alone in the room that they share, their twin beds pushed together and Jester lying back against the pillows, Beau thinks about the candy shop again.

Jesters stockings are held up with blue ribbon and her miles and miles of white petticoats spill out against the pillow. Her skin is flushed, or at least as much as any tieflings can be, purple dots rising in her cheeks. And underneath all the layers, she wears perfect pale pink lacy panties.

When they fuck Beau undoes all these wrappings carefully, because if there’s anyone who deserves Beau’s full time and attention it’s Jester.

For the first time in her life, Beau tastes something sweet she wants to savour.


End file.
